Answers
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's friends decide to find their answers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito's friends decide to find their answers.

Notes: Hello readers. I decided to do a one shot while I'm writing on Blood Lust. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think.

Walking down the road, Kou made a turn and stopped in his tracks. Takato walked to him and stared at him. He raised his finger and pointed it toward the other side of the road. He glanced up to see Akihito was standing in front of a famous Club around the area. He glanced down to see one of his best friends, yelling at a man he has seen a few times. The man showed up one New Year's and at a couple of parties. Every time anyone asked who the man was, Akihito would change the subject. He asked, "Hey, Takato, do you remember seeing that guy a couple of times?"

Takato lit up a cigarette, answering, "Yeah. I would like to know how Aki knows this person. He said that he was a friend."

"Well you got more information than I did. Aki kept changing the subject on me." Kou remarked with a pout.

"That is because you are easy to distract." Takato responded.

Hitting his other friend in the arm, Kou mumbled, "I wondered what has Aki so upset. Oh shit that guy took Aki's camera." He watched as the older man handed the camera bag over to another man with glasses. He saw Akihito took a step forward, poking the good looking man's chest. He sighed, "Let us go. It is time to gain some answers."

Across the street, Akihito yelled, "Hey you fucking bastard! I need that camera! I wasn't taking pictures of you!"

"We had a meeting last night." Asami remarked calmly like Akihito screaming at him was nothing.

"Oh right I forgot since you ordered me to come and not asked. I had a job last night. Do you know how hard it has been getting a job?" Akihito growled. He pushed the man in the chest, sneering, "Now give me my damn camera, so I can get my work done. I will not live off of you."

Asami looked over to see two men standing there, shocked written on their faces. Kirishima took a step forward and he raised his hand to stop his guard. He knew who they were. Akihito was screaming at him again and he turned the boy around who tensed by seeing his friends. He spoke, "Next time you will learn to show up when I tell you to." He walked inside his club with Kirishima following him who carried the camera bag.

Takato asked, "What was that about? Who was that guy?"

Kou piped in, "Yeah, Aki. You don't let anyone touch your cameras."

Akihito stood there, feeling the panic raise inside of him. Did his friends hear everything? He glanced to see the front door guards were staring at him. He sighed, "He's a friend."

"Yeah you told me before." Takato spoke, not believing a word.

Kou touched Akihito's shoulder and showed his concern in his voice, "Are you in trouble again? That guy keeps showing up at odd times."

Akihito lied once again, "I work for him sometimes." He couldn't reveal the truth. The relationship was dangerous. He didn't need his friends getting hurt because of his relationship. Kou and Takato gave him an odd look. He sighed, "I work for him."

"You were fighting with him and he took your camera." Kou pointed out. He could tell his friend was lying to them. He didn't understand why though. Akihito never hid anything from them. He knew they weren't told everything that happened when Akihito disappeared.

Akihito started to walk away with his two friends following him. What could he say? He mumbled, "The bastard wanted me to do something for him last night but I had another job. He doesn't know the answer no." Takato grabbed his arm, staring at him hard. He lied once again, "I work for him and he is a friend. Now I got to figure out how to save my job." He pulled away and crossed the street, ignoring the worried glances he was getting from his friends.

Kou stood there speechless. Akihito never acted that way toward them before. Takato pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He turned his head to see the club once again. It wasn't like Akihito to know rich people. Yes, Akihito worked for them before but never became a friend to them. He finally found his voice, "I want to know what is going on."

"How the hell do we do that when Aki won't tell us anything?" Takato asked as he turned to his friend.

"We follow him." Kou answered.

Takato sighed. Following his friend was a dangerous thing and almost impossible. He tried once a while ago and Akihito knew every time. It was like his friend was used to people following him. He pointed out, "He would know." He glanced over to see the man walking out the club. Two men were with him. He watched as one opened the limo door for him. He truly did want to know what his friend was hiding. This was not like Akihito at all. He stared straight into golden orbs that were staring right back. This man gave off a bad aura. Was their friend in trouble once again? He was worried about the photographer.

Kou glanced over to see the man from before slid into the waiting limo. He whistled about the limo. He watched as it drove away. He spoke, "We have no choice."

"Tomorrow. I know who he is working for." Takato remarked.

Down the street, Akihito walked knowing he was being followed. Since he moved in with Asami, the control freak had someone follow him. He knew and lost them every time. Today, he couldn't care. He lied to his friends who were together all the way through school. Hell, he never lied or hid things from them before. He told them everything. This wasn't something he could come clean about. If he admitted it out loud, it would be real and not some kind of dream. What about Asami? Did the yakuza think whatever they had was a relationship? The man never acted like it. If he made it public, would he be tossed aside? Would that mean Asami won and the chase was over? He made a right turn and sighed. He was ended toward the penthouse even after the fight with the older man. He usually crashed at Kou's when they were fighting. After today, he couldn't do that. The questions would be kept being asked.

In the limo, Asami stared out the window with his phone next to his ear. He was trying to calm down an upset drug dealer. The last thing he needed was the drug dealer going after Akihito. Many people heard rumors but they never knew it was for a fact. He tried to show the public, he will not accept people going after the photographer. Last night's event would have shown everyone, but the boy decided to not show up. He lit up a cigarette and spoke, "Remember whose territory you are on."

At the penthouse, Akihito stormed inside seeing the fancy stuff Asami had all over the place. He glared at everything. He had a feeling the man wouldn't be home tonight. He picked up a vase and threw it at the wall, watching it smash to pieces. He wanted to take out his anger. Asami had no right to order him around and take his camera away that had shots for a job. He picked up another glass vase, throwing it. It landed in pieces like the last one. Everything was messed up because of the yakuza. His friends were worried about him because of the older man. He started to pick up things, throwing it at the walls. At least the guard didn't follow him up to the penthouse. If he was lucky, he would leave early in the morning before Asami came home.

The next day, Kou leaned against the wall across the street. He just saw the photographer walk inside the building. He turned his head toward Takato who was looking around. He muttered afraid to speak loud in fear his friend could spot them, "Someone has been following Akihito. Or at least he is waiting for him to leave the building."

"Yeah I noticed. I hope he isn't in trouble again." Takato replied back. Then he got silent when Akihito stormed out of the building. He was shocked to see Akihito walk to the big man who was following him. Akihito poked the man in the chest, shouting at him.

Akihito shouted, "TELL THE CONTROL FREAK TO LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Sai sighed, "I cannot do that. My orders are…"

"Go get fucked by him then!" Akihito screamed. He turned and started to walk down the road. Couldn't he just have a day to himself? He looked down at another camera he had. He was denied to have a longer time for the photos. His boss told him if he couldn't do his job, stop.

Kou started to walk a good distance away with Takato by his side. He blinked his eyes and asked, "Who the hell was he talking about?"

"Better question, why is he being followed?" Takato asked back. He went into an alley, pulling Kou with him when Akihito stopped. He watched as his friend turned around and marched to the big man in a suit.

"Damn it. Go away!" Akihito yelled, gaining people's attention. Some stopped to see what was going on. He felt the need to run away. He was ready to when the limo pulled up to the curve. The limo door was opened and to his horror Asami stepped out. Now, people were staring at the well-dressed man. Golden eyes stared at him. He knew he was going to get in trouble. He trashed some of Asami's stuff while the man was away last night.

Asami ordered, "Now."

"Go fuck yourself, asshole! You deserved some trashed house." Akihito sneered.

Kou pointed out from his hiding spot, "That guy again." Takato nodded his head. He heard what Akihito said. What did it all mean? He watched as the good looking man took a step forward. He noticed his friend not moving an inch. He gapped when the man pulled his friend toward him and sealed Akihito's lips.

Akihito tried to fight back but the kiss was deep, making him weak in the knees. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, losing himself into the mind blowing kiss. He had to admit he enjoyed Asami's demanding kisses. They always made him feel weak but at the same time safe. Asami broke the kiss and he felt salvia run down his chin. He felt his face heat up as he noticed people staring straight at them. He pulled away, sneering, "Damn bastard."

While Kou stood there shell shocked, Takato thought about what he saw and heard. It made some sense now. He still didn't understand why his friend hid it from them though. He gave a sad look toward his friend. They would have supported him with whatever he decided with his life. For goodness sakes, they supported him with his career knowing it was dangerous for Akihito.

Pushing the toned chest, Akihito yelled, "Leave me the hell alone! You ruined my job!"

"And protected you from an attack." Asami pointed out, losing all his patience with his lover. Didn't Akihito realize what trouble could come his way if he didn't look out for him?

"I didn't ask you to protect me!" Akihito screamed. Now a lot of people were stopping and staring. His arm was grabbed and he looked to see those golden eyes narrowed at him. He pushed his luck with the man. He was pulled to the limo and he let himself go toward it. There was no escape anyways. There were three guards who knew how he ran. The limo door was opened and he slid in without a fight. The last thing he needed was the cops being called. It happened once and it was so embarrassing to explain that Asami and him fought like this almost every week. Asami got inside next to him, answering his cell while the limo started to drive away.

Takato held a cab, getting inside with Kou and telling the driver to follow the limo. The driver gave them a funny look but did as they asked. He sat there, thinking. Akihito was always stubborn but it just didn't feel right about the older man acted toward his friend. There was more to the story than they saw.

In the limo, Kirishima looked into the mirror to see a cab following them. He pulled out his cell to contact his boss without alerting the brat. When it was picked up, he spoke calmly, "A cab is trailing us, Asami-sama."

"I see." A cold voice replied.

"Do you wish me to lose it?" Kirishima asked, knowing it was best to not let the young man know what is going on.

"That would be a good idea." Asami answered and hung up.

Kirishima hung up his phone and made a sharp right turn. He almost chuckled when the cab had to stop at the red light. He saw two boys get out. He sighed. So, the boy's friends were following them. He would have to report that to his boss soon. He made another turn and headed toward the penthouse.

In the back seat, Akihito growled, "Does your goon know how to drive?" He was pulled toward the yakuza who was glaring at him. He glared right back. At least they were inside the limo and not in public now. He sneered, "You cost me my job."

"If you went forward with your little job, people would have paid you a visit." Asami replied. Before words could be said, he sealed those lips. This was why he had a guard on Akihito. He had to protect the boy from his own stubbornness. He ran his hand up under the shirt, feeling the smooth skin that belonged to him and only him. He broke the kiss when Akihito gasped for air. He moved his lips toward the neck, sucking at it.

"No." Akihito weakly protested. It was a losing battle. He always gave in. He threw his head back as Asami bit down on his neck. He felt him hardening. One little touch or one look can send his mind spinning. His head was pulled down and his lips were sealed once again. He tried to fight back by keeping his mouth shut. It earned him a small bit on his lip, making him open his mouth for the invading tongue. He fought against the tongue, trying to win, already knowing he would lose.

In a rich area, Takato leaned against the wall and spoke, "Now that was interesting."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kou asked in a growl. It wasn't interesting. They lost their friend who was with some man.

Takato pointed out, "He has guards around him. He is careful about being followed."

"Yeah. And Aki is with him." Kou mumbled as he started to walk with Takato. He sighed, "Does this mean Aki is in trouble again?"

"Maybe. We need him to talk to us." Takato replied.

"How are we going to do that? Since he moved out of my place, he hasn't said a word to any of us." Kou remarked.

Takato spoke, "Tomorrow he said that he would hang out with us. We corner him until he spills."

"Better yet, get him drunk. He spills when he is drunk." Kou chuckled. He waved down a cab, not really in the mood to walk all the way back to his place.

At the penthouse, Akihito was laying on the bed naked as Asami nipped at his nipples. His fingers tangled in black locks, pulling at it. He wanted more. He needed more. He pleaded, "Asami, please." Asami ignored him and continued to tease his nipples as hands molded against his thighs. He moaned, feeling the heat build between them. This was what happened between them. He would get pissed about something and most of the time he would hide out somewhere. Asami would find him and drag him back to the penthouse where they would have mind blowing sex.

Asami felt his hair get tug on. It was exciting. This was where the photographer belonged. He just had to teach that lesson to the other. He didn't mind at all. He moved his mouth lower, gaining a beautiful groan from the body below him. He pushed Akihito's legs apart, taunting, "I always do love this view." He stared as those cheeks redden. Akihito tried to squeeze his legs together. He slapped the bare ass. He gained a glare from the photographer and it was beautiful. He ran a finger down the hard cock, watching it jolt even more. He teased, "Always responding to my touch." Before words could fly out of the boy's mouth, he wrapped his hand around the hard cock, stroking it. All he heard were loud moans. He leaned down, sealing that moaning mouth.

Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's waist as his fingers tangled into thick black hair. He was losing his mind and was enjoying every moment of it. The fight they were having flew out of his mind. Everything circled this man and he was drowning in this cold dangerous man. He couldn't get enough. Asami was like a drug to him and every time he was away from Asami, he needed his fix as soon as possible. Two lube fingers thrust inside of him, making him break the kiss as he threw his head back. He moaned, "Asami!" It was so much but he needed more of it. Sweat rolled down his face. He felt a tongue lick up his neck to his earlobe, sucking at it. He moaned, "Asami." It was the only name he knew right this second.

Asami pulled out his fingers, thrusting his thick cock inside the boy. The smaller body arched up to him and the photographer screamed out his name. He didn't move until those dazed hazel eyes locked with his. He slowly pulled out, feeling the inner muscles tighten around him. He teased, "Always so greedy." He slammed his hips forward, making Akihito gasp for air. He started a hard pace, speaking, "You. Are. Mine."

Akihito shook his head, trying to fight but it was impossible. He was a mess. He was losing this battle. As fast as the pace was going, it started to slow down. He whimpered, "No."

"Tell me who you belong to." Asami ordered as he started a slow pace, knowing it was driving his lover mad. Akihito liked it hard and rough. It suited them both that they liked sex the same way. He entered slowly feeling nails dig into his shoulders. He demanded right next to the photographer's ear, "Tell me who you belong to."

Akihito wanted to deny the truth. He didn't want to voice it out. He groaned as Asami pulled out slowly and then entered as slowly. It was frying his brain. It wasn't enough for him. He screamed, "YOU!"

"Who Akihito?" Asami asked as he picked up the pace a little.

"YOU, ASAMI RYUUICHI!" Akihito shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he cried out as Asami thrust inside of him harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot dead on. His eyes felt so heavy. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck as the man sealed his moaning lips into a kiss. They were fighting but he couldn't remember what the fight was about. When a large hand wrapped around his cock, he moaned, "Yes. Yes. There. UHHH! More. Oh god. ASAMI!" He came quickly, feeling Asami thrust in harder and faster.

Asami lost himself as those muscles tighten around his cock, milking him dry. He rolled off the photographer noticing him passed out. He got up and took a quick shower. After cleaning his boy up, he threw the blanket over him. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out of the room. He didn't forget that someone was following him earlier. He would need information quickly. He dialed a number and it was picked up on the second ring. He ordered, "Kirishima, find who was following us."

"Sir, I already know. It was his friends."

"I see. Do nothing about it." Asami gave out his order. He hung up and grabbed his cigarettes from the table. He lit one up, thinking his boy was trouble. He could care less who knew of his relationship but Akihito was a whole different story. He chuckled, wondering what his photographer would do if the truth was revealed.

The next day, Akihito awoke with a sore back and behind. He glanced over to see no one on the other side. He climbed out of the bed and limped toward the bathroom. As he turned on the shower, he did his routine for the morning. Stepping inside the shower, he leaned his head against the tile. He would be limping today and he was going to meet his friends. He sighed, deciding it was best to blame the yakuza again. After taking a long shower, he got dressed, ready for the long day waiting for him. He glanced to the table to see his camera that was taken from him was sitting there. He picked up and looked inside to notice the firm gone.

An hour later, Kou opened the door to see his friend limping inside. Takato sat on the couch looking at Akihito in concern. He asked, "What the hell happen?"

"I fell last night." Akihito lied.

"Is that so?" Takato asked, not believing his friend. Akihito has been lying to them more than once. Akihito looked at him but said nothing. He tossed a can of beer toward his friend who caught it and opened it up. When Akihito sat down, he asked, "Who was that man?"

Before Akihito could lie, Kou stated, "Do not tell us he is a friend and you work for him. You do not become friends with rich people."

Akihito really wanted to forget about the yakuza for a day. He was still pissed about his firm being gone and his job lost. He could handle himself but the control freak refused to listen. Then again, he really couldn't blame Asami too much. He found some stuff about Asami. His parents were killed and his younger brother hasn't talked since. He never met him but he decided never to bring it up. He leaned back and mumbled, "I told you I work for him." He didn't want to reveal the truth. He wasn't sure where he stood with the man at the moment.

Kou revealed, "We followed you yesterday."

Takato added, "We show what happened between you and him."

Akihito stood up, glaring at his friends. Couldn't they leave things alone? He sneered, "Do not worry about it."

"You are our friend. We will worry about you. He has guards." Takato pointed out as he stood up.

Akihito calmed down, sighing, "My relationship is not your business. It is mine. It is private."

Takato walked to his friend, speaking, "Aki, we are your friends. We would never down you about a relationship. This is different. You are not telling us things. You hide everything from us."

Before Kou could pipe in, the door was kicked in. He scrambled to stand up, seeing a few thugs standing there, pointing guns at them. He mumbled, "Not good."

Looking around the room, Riki spoke, "You thought you could hide from us."

"Who the fuck are you?" Akihito growled out. He slid his hand down to his pocket and hit speed dial. His friends were here or he would have took off. He wouldn't let them be harmed. He just had to keep talking. Too bad he lost his guard on the way here.

Riki took a step forward and sneered, "You took photos, now I want them back. You do not want yourself and the others harmed." Two of his men stepped forward.

"Sorry, photos are gone." Akihito mouthed off. He flew to the ground when one thug hit him in the face. His friends ran to his side quickly. He hoped the yakuza picked up and he spoke, "Asami took them."

"You want us to believe you know Asami-san." Riki chuckled.

"Believe whatever you like. I just came to my friend's Kou's place to hide from the bastard. Asami has the photos." Akihito replied, hoping to whatever what up there that his lover picked up the phone.

Picking the boy by his shirt, Riki hissed, "You are a liar. You are nothing to him and you sure the hell don't know him."

Akihito smirked, "You sound like a piss off groupie of his. Want him so badly that you have to pick a fight with someone else."

Kou hushed out, "Aki, stop. Don't do something stupid."

"That does sound like good advice." A cold voice spoke from the door way. Everyone froze in their spot. He toss up some firm and grabbed it in his hand once it landed. He glared at Riki who had his lover by the shirt. He took a step forward, speaking as cold as ice, "I do not like my things touched. You should know that Riki. Now release him. He. Is. Mine."

Riki stuttered, "Asami… Asami-sama."

"Release him. Now." Asami spoke coldly. Kirishima and Suoh walked inside, grabbing the two thugs. Riki released Akihito quickly and took a step back.

Akihito snapped, "Told you dick head." He walked away toward his friends and asked, "Are you guys all right?" He saw the three thugs leave quickly. Kou stared at him and Takato showed concern.

"What the hell was that about?" Kou asked, stepping in front of his best friend.

Akihito answered, "He is my lover."

"And those guys?" Takato asked.

"It seems Akihito doesn't listen to reason. They wanted photos he took." Asami answered. His lover turned toward him, glaring. He ordered, "You have ten minutes to talk to them. I will be waiting in the limo." He walked out to let his boy deal with his friends.

"Do we want to know what kind of relationship you have with that guy? He seems…" Takato started to say.

Akihito looked at his friends and replied, "He works in the underworld. I belong to him." Kou and Takato took a step forward toward him. He sighed, "Do not get hurt because of me. He'll get tired of me someday."

"Aki, you are in trouble! We aren't going…" Kou started to scream.

"I love him." Akihito revealed the truth to his friends and to himself. Kou and Takato stared at him shocked. He told them everything that went down in Hong Kong. He finished by saying, "He came for me while injured. He risked his own health to come for me. It has to mean something. I must mean something to him. I know it is difficult to understand by I want to stand by his side. I need him."

Kou flopped onto the couch, knowing they weren't told everything once again. Their friend was leaving information out. He looked up and pointed out, "It isn't all."

Takato touched his friend's arm, sighing, "Aki, we worry. You shouldn't be with him."

"I found trouble no matter what. With him, I will always be safe. He will not let me be harm." Akihito responded. He glanced to his watch, sighing in relief that the yakuza didn't drag him out by now. He mumbled, "Sorry about the door. I'll help get it fix. I have to go."

"Aki." Kou and Takato both said at the same time.

"I know the evil he is. I'm not blind to it. I see it often. But I see rare looks too. I need him." Akihito replied as he turned. He went to the door, speaking, "I know you will worry but don't. I chose to by his side. I won't leave him, at least willingly." He heard only silence and walked out the door to see Asami standing there. He glared at the yakuza and walked down the stairs with the man following him.

Inside, Kou sat there. After making up his mind, he ran out the broken door. He ran down the stairs. A big man with glasses stepped in his way. Hazel eyes looked at him, pleading with him to understand. Takato walked over to him. He stared at his friend and spoke, "I understand."

Takato turned to him and asked, "What?"

Kou replied, "Don't hid things from us, Aki. We are friends and have been friends for so long. We are here for you whenever you need it."

Takato spoke, "Kou, we should…"

"You gained your answers. Now do not try to play with me. You will never win, kid. I will crash all who tries to tare Akihito away from me." Asami spoke coldly. He pushed his lover inside and slid in afterwards. He glared at the two boys as the door was shut.

Kou stood there and grabbed Takato by the arm. He watched as the limo drove away. He chuckled, "I always knew Aki was going to date someone who was trouble."

"It isn't funny, Kou." Takato mumbled as he pulled out his cigarettes.

Watching Takato lit up a cigarette, Kou replied, "At least Aki will let us in now. He won't hide things from us again. We got our answers even though we don't like them. Aki isn't one to say he loves someone when he is forced to be with the person or to hide the truth." Takato nodded his head. They had their answers. Akihito told them the truth.


End file.
